The Feast
by Phinaynay
Summary: This is a story about a boy with a cannibalistic nature


The Feast

What is the one thing in the world that's better than any kind of drug or sex? I'll tell, it's when you're eating and what's better than catching your own food. This is no simple rabbit or deer but the greatest prey of all and that prey is man. To stalk, to hunt, and to kill another that you despise only makes it that much more pleasurable. Here I will teach how to savor both the kill and the meal, so get ready for an adventure like no other.

First things first, who do you want for dinner? That guy that pisses you off in class or maybe a girl who rejected you but my favorite is to surprise myself and find a random meal because as a chef in training I would always like to try something new. For amateurs I suggest choosing someone and finding out their daily routine and catch them on their alone time. I prefer to lie and wait at random park until a suitable meal comes by.

Next step is to decide what to bring with you that could either help with the hunting or the feasting. I suggest small weapons that can be carried along without sticking out too much. No guns because they are too loud and make it would make it too easy therefore, all the fun in it is gone. Perhaps for my fellow chefs their own chefs' knife or one of the many that comes with our kit: parry knife, boning etc. As for me I can only fully enjoy the game when it's with my bare hands.

From here on I will describe my own personal hunt but you could use it as a reference still. After the boring part is done you will stalk your prey like a hungry wolf in waiting. At the park I sit the behind the bush that is conveniently close to the pathways so I can have the element of surprise and pull them away to enjoy my meal in private. As I stay hidden like a ninja, I wait for the one that piques my interest the most. A jogger with headphones comes by, I chuckle to myself, too easy "he doesn't even notices me". Time passes and just when I was about to give up a voice calls out in the distance, "here Sparky, come here boy". As he came closer I saw that he looked about sixteen or seventeen years old and that has been living long enough. I was about the to charge him when I thought of trying something new, so I called him and asked "is this dog over here?" As he came running by looking so happy he found his dog, that I thought it was cute and pitiful; cute for the thought of reuniting with his dog and pitiful because he's never going to see it again. He stopped and asked me "where" and I responded "in the bushes over here." He looks closer into the bushes with his back turned and that's when I struck him from behind on the back of the head with my elbow than he dropped like a rock.

The whole idea of this hunt was for this very moment. I dragged him to the back of the bushes were he moaned and asked what happed in a daze. Nothing yet I respond but than I got on top of him came real close so we could see eye to eye even in the darkness and after staring for a moment I abruptly bit his neck artery and tore it open while holding his mouth shut with one hand and the other pushing down on his shoulder, so he could not flail around as much. As he lay there bleeding still alive but too weak to

Le 3

move let alone call for help I started clawing my way though his stomach with my hands and started the feast. Still alive I drank his blood than smeared the warm liquid over my face and felt that brilliant sensation that I have been waiting for all night. I felt the sense of pleasure and moaned in ecstasy while I bathed in warm blood. After having more than my fill, I left for home to wash up on that cold yet satisfying night.

The whole point of this night was to feel the rush of killing another human and bathing in the blood of your prey. The feeling was better than any drug in the world than I could have taken, and better yet it was free. Through the entire ordeal I felt an orgasm that can't be described with words, and can only be known through experience. Most importantly, when eating another human you gain his knowledge and power that he has accumulated through his life and that is why I do what I do.


End file.
